<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7+8+9 by Howlxte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979955">7+8+9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte'>Howlxte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An RK kind of love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Androgynous Android Character, Blow Jobs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creampie, First Time, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor suspects Nines is seeing someone. Nines confirms this but asks Connor to join.</p>
<p>Connor's first time is a threesome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An RK kind of love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7+8+9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we got with a part three and Connor now joins our horny androids!</p>
<p>Connor has a vagina, terms used are pussy and clit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor was trying to not fray at the edges but everything was starting to make sense with how Nines has been acting the last few weeks. Connor wanted to curse at himself for not noticing the obvious signs that Nines could potentially be in a relationship. Him suddenly going home early had Connor believing it was a pet and he even saw the rabbit, but now looking back through that memory of going into Nines’ apartment he noticed odd things in there. Like how it seemed two people lived there, just subtle details that Connor at the time overlooked.</p>
<p>Connor tried not to think about it too much, it could all probably mean nothing. Nines never really showed any potential interest in dating at all, he turned down anyone who showed interest and was pretty blunt about it. That’s why Connor harbored his crush in secret and just waited for the right moment. But now that was slowly being crushed.</p>
<p>The RK800 said he shouldn’t worry until substantial evidence presented itself.</p>
<p>Substantial evidence arrived in the form of a lipstick mark on Nines’ neck.</p>
<p>Nines had been distracted by talking to Connor in the break room when he bumped into Officer Miller. Fresh coffee had spilled on the RK900 unit’s jacket, Chris apologized and was worried about it. Nines reassured him everything was fine and it was an accident, Connor offered to help which Nines’ declined. When he was taking off his jacket that's when Connor saw it, peeking out from under his white button up. Connor cursed his advance scanning that told him exactly what it was, a rather nice blue lipstick in the obvious outline of lip marks. Connor was frozen in his place as Nines left for the bathroom to get the coffee out of his jacket.</p>
<p>Connor stood there processing the meaning behind it, and didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion.</p>
<p>Nines was seeing someone.</p>
<p>Connor was running himself ragged over this, trying to figure out when Nines could have suddenly changed his mind about dating. He still denied people but was seeing someone on the side? Maybe it was a secret love affair? An office romance? Connor pondered these questions late into the night, not getting a wink of standby. Hank had noticed how this was affecting Connor and decided to pry.</p>
<p>“Alright, out with it. What’s got you so stressed you look like a rubber band about to snap.”</p>
<p>Connor flinched and was about to say nothing was bothering him but Hank put a hand up. “Don’t try that shit with me, just tell me what's going on.” The RK800 wanted to curse Hank’s detective skills but that was why he was a lieutenant. Connor knew there was no hiding it anymore but now he could have someone to finally talk to about it.</p>
<p>“I suspect Nines might be seeing someone.” Connor finally said averting his eyes from Hank. the older man blinked obviously a little lost at why this was bothering Connor.</p>
<p>“And this is affecting you because…?”</p>
<p>Connor tried hiding the blue flush to his cheeks but Hank noticed it.</p>
<p>“Because I have a crush on him.”</p>
<p>It finally clicked with Hank, he let out a little ‘ah’ as Connor kept stewing in his chair over confessing he had a crush for his better clone. Hank didn’t think this was weird, androids could date similar models to themselves, he hoped those two girls from the Eden Club were doing ok. Connor shifted a little uncomfortable and Hank realized he didn’t say anything after so Connor was waiting awkwardly for a response from Hank.</p>
<p>“Are you sure he’s seeing someone? Like concrete evidence?”</p>
<p>“I noticed a lipstick mark on his neck.” That was evidence enough.</p>
<p>“Have you ever thought that Nines might be just hooking up with someone? People usually do that before dating.” Hank had his fair share of hook ups in his youth before he settled down, and also dated a few people as well. He wouldn’t fault Connor over this, the android was still navigating emotions as a fully functioning adult. Connor didn’t get the growing period that humans got, figuring out emotions and relationships through their childhood.</p>
<p>Connor never thought of that, he was aware of the term hooking up, meaning two people just meet up to engage in sexual intercourse. This could easily explain why Nines had that lipstick mark but it could still mean anything.</p>
<p>“It’s not out of the question but Nines has always shown disinterest in meeting out people, that's why I hadn’t let him know my feelings.”</p>
<p>Hank nodded, it could mean nothing but also could mean everything. “Well I see you never knowing unless you ask him.”</p>
<p>Connor sat up straighter and looked at Hank with a deeper flush. “I can’t do that!”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to tell him about your crush, just ask him if he is seeing anyone. In casual conversation.”</p>
<p>Connor bit his lip, he had the software to interrogate and get information subtly but Nines was his upgraded model, he would see Connor doing that a mile away.</p>
<p>“Or you can be blunt, either way you’ll never know unless you ask or you can just keep wondering on a what if.”</p>
<p>Connor mulled over Hank’s words for the rest of the day, he was a little more focused in his work while he thought this over. A part of him didn’t want to ask but a louder part was saying he should. It was nearing the end of the day and Nines was already getting ready to leave for home, Connor took in a breath he didn’t need and approached Nines.</p>
<p>“Hey Nines, can we talk?”</p>
<p>Nines stopped what he was doing and folded his jacket over his arm. “Of course Connor, what would like to talk about?”</p>
<p>Connor was ready to do the subtle approach, he had laid out a plan of just what to say to Nines to find out if he was in a serious relationship or just in one night stands. But as soon as he opened his mouth that plan went right out the door.</p>
<p>“Are you seeing anyone?” Connor wanted to shut down out of pure embarrassment, his face was slowly turning blue. Nines blinked at Connor, his LED remained a cool blue while Connor’s was spinning yellow.</p>
<p>Nines was surprised that Connor suspected, Nines had been careful to not betray what he had hidden away at his apartment. The RK900 didn’t want to lie to Connor flat out, he always alluded to the truth when talking about Seven.</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Connor betrayed no emotion but inside he felt his thirium pump clench as his worst fear was made true. Nines was seeing someone, he acted too late. Connor just stood there mutely while Nines looked at him in slight concern. Reaching out Nines put a hand on Connor’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry it wasn’t you.” Nines had been aware of Connor’s crush for a while, Connor sucked in a breath hearing Nines say he knew.</p>
<p>“But there is something I wish to ask you.”</p>
<p>Connor snapped out of his rejected daze, looking up at Nines. Even after he was denied a relationship Connor still would do anything for the upgraded unit.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>One week ago.</p>
<p>Nines was holding Seven as they lounged in their bed after a quick session of sex, the RK700 resting softly against Nines’ chest. He was idly stroking their back before he spoke up.</p>
<p>“I believe Connor may harbor a crush on me.”</p>
<p>Seven opened their eyes and looked up at Nines. “He’s the RK800 unit who visited here to see Cricket right?” Nines nodded.</p>
<p>“He shows the obvious signs but refuses to act upon them.”</p>
<p>“Well from what you have told me you have turned down any human who has attempted to flirt with you, he probably thinks you’ll reject him too. Also you’re seeing me.” Seven rubbed a hand on Nines’ pecs.</p>
<p>“That is true, most people practice a monogamous relationship.” </p>
<p>“But we’re androids.” Seven pointed out, they weren't humans, if they were then their relationship would be seen as unnatural, given the two sharing an identical face.</p>
<p>“That is true.”</p>
<p>Seven pulled away from Nines to sit up and look at him. “Do you like Connor?”</p>
<p>The RK900 pondered this for a moment, out of everyone at the DPD Nines enjoyed Connor’s company the most. Mainly since he was a fellow android and RK unit. Connor was still valuable and important despite working next to his upgrade, Nines wouldn’t admit it out loud but Connor was irreplaceable, he had skills and experiences Nines didn’t have and that's why he did his job at negotiating way better than Nines. The upgraded model did like Connor, but Seven was asking if he liked Connor more than a coworker.</p>
<p>“...I do.”</p>
<p>“You know you’re not bound to me, we’re not exactly dating, just cohabitating and engaging in coitus.”</p>
<p>Nines reached out and cupped their cheek, Seven leaned into the touch. “You know you’re more than that.”</p>
<p>Seven smiled and moved their lips to kiss Nines’ hand.</p>
<p>“Well I’m not against you bringing him over, if he’s fine with it.” Seven said.</p>
<p>“I will ask him.”</p>
<p>Seven smiled before leaning in for a kiss.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Would you be interested in being in a polymongnous relationship with me and the one I am seeing?”</p>
<p>Out of everything Connor expected Nines to say to him this wasn’t something. Was Nines asking for Connor to join in on his secret affair with whoever he was seeing?</p>
<p>“If you’re not comfortable sharing I understand that, but that would mean we could never work out.”</p>
<p>Connor finally snapped out of it to speak up. “No no no, I’m not against that at all.” What was he saying?! He had no idea who the other person Nines was seeing and was just accepting to a threesome.</p>
<p>“That is wonderful, if you’re all ready to go we can leave now.” Nines then hooked his arm into Connor’s and began walking them to the exit.</p>
<p>Connor wanted to protest but Nines took him along before he could say anything. Everything was moving too fast and he was thinking of a million questions he wanted to ask but remained silent as Nines hailed a taxi and the two got inside. The ride to Nines’ apartment was quiet but Connor noticed Nines’ LED was yellow, he must be talking to his...boyfriend or girlfriend or whoever he was seeing at his apartment. Connor was nervous, he felt like he was intruding but on how Nines reacted and worded everything it seemed he and the one he was seeing was ok with this.</p>
<p>The two androids got out of the taxi and walked into Nines’ apartment building, both staying silent as they rode the elevator up. When reaching his door Nines turned to Connor finally speaking.</p>
<p>“You will have questions, but they will be answered in due time.”</p>
<p>Connor mutely nodded and Nines opened the door, the two removed their shoes and Nines showed where Connor could hang his jacket in the closet. Connor’s stress was a little raised as he followed Nines into the apartment. His eyes locked onto an extremely familiar face sitting on a barstool at the little kitchen bar.</p>
<p>Immediately Connor thought he was looking at RK800-60 as he was the only other RK800 unit he had contact with. A scan on the other android disproved that as it was revealed the android was an RK700. Connor knew there had to be an RK700 before him but didn’t know this one shared his face as well, cyberlife really used one face template for three models. Connor noted that the other android was way smaller than him and Nines also looked slightly younger in face template than them. The RK700 was drinking thirium from a wine glass when they came in, a bottle and two more glasses on the bar as well.</p>
<p>Nines walked over to the unit and the two exchanged pleasantries.</p>
<p>“Connor, this is Seven, the RK700 unit and who I have been seeing.” Seven smiled and nodded at Connor.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to finally meet you, Nines said many great things about you.”</p>
<p>Connor flushed a little, flattered that Nines had said nice things to the other. Seven got off the chair and walked over to Connor, they held out a hand to him skin peeling away.</p>
<p>“Let us interface so we’re on the same page, faster than talking.”</p>
<p>Connor nodded and took their hand, his skin pulling back as the two shared an interface. Connor saw Seven’s memories, how they developed their personality, their preferred pronouns, what they liked and disliked when it came to sex and then some flashes of their time engaging in the act with Nines.</p>
<p>When the connection ended Connor’s cheeks were flushed blue, Seven gave him a soft smile. “You are right, he does look so cute when he blushes.” That comment caused Connor to flush an even deeper blue. Seven took Connor’s hand and pulled him along to where the thirium was, Nines had already poured a glass for himself and Connor, he offered it to the RK800.</p>
<p>Connor took the glass with a small thanks and downed the whole glass in one go, he was still nervous about all of this.</p>
<p>“No need to be nervous Connor.” Seven piped up, sipping at their thirium.</p>
<p>“I’m trying.”</p>
<p>Seven smiled at Connor again, they came closer to him, reaching out and touched his cheek. They stood on tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek, Connor wasn’t expecting the gesture of affection but it wasn’t unwanted. “We’re both here to make this enjoyable for you.”</p>
<p>Connor gave a small nod, Seven smiled and took his hand again leading him towards the bedroom. Nines swiftly took Connor’s glass from his hand and placed it back on the bar. Connor was flushing again as Seven took him to their bedroom. This was happening, he couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>Connor took in the style of the bedroom, a nice minimalist style like the rest of the apartment. The bed was large with freshly clean sheets on it, Seven tugged Connor along till the two sat on the edge of the bed. Nines remained in the doorway watching the two closely.</p>
<p>Seven still held Connor’s hand as they looked at him. “From our interface it seems you have yet to have sexual intercourse with someone but you have experimented with yourself.”</p>
<p>Connor flushed even deeper, he wished Seven hadn’t said that out loud. It was embarrassing enough that his predecessor and upgrade had more game than him. Seven moved in closer, leaning against Connor’s side.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we will take care of you.” They then started to kiss his neck while their hands picked away at his clothes. Connor sat there at the mercy of Seven as they moved to sit in his lap and kiss at his neck better. They loosened his tie and pulled it off, then started to unbutton his shirt. Connor didn’t know what to do with his hands but Seven must have figured out Connor was struggling, they reached down and grabbed one of his hands to place it on their hip. Connor put both his hands on Seven’s hips as they got his shirt unbuttoned and pushed it off his shoulders.</p>
<p>“You can touch me too.” Seven whispered to Connor.</p>
<p>Connor snapped out of his mild daze and started to smooth his hands up Seven’s hips to their waist. The RK700 only wore a loose hoodie, boxers and mid thigh tights. They looked really cute in the outfit, his hands explored under the hoodie. </p>
<p>Seven got bold and kissed Connor’s lips, Connor’s surprised gasp was muffled by Seven kissing him but he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. The RK700 was going slow with him, in no rush to get to the main event as the two started to slowly make out, a wireless connection was made between them and Seven was singing their praise to Connor at what a good job he was doing.</p>
<p>Connor melted a little at the praise.</p>
<p>Seven gently urged Connor to lie down on the bed, the two moving into the middle of it. Connor lied on his back with Seven on top. The two still making out, Connor pushed the hoodie more up Seven’s body while one of their hands moved down his and slipped into his pants. Seven swallowed up a gasp from Connor with a kiss.</p>
<p>Connor didn’t come equipped when Cyberlife first assigned him, after he deviated and wanted to feel a little more human he obtained a sexual organ. It took a lot of researching on his part which one he wanted. Going with the norm he should have picked a phallus but those didn’t feel right. It wasn’t until he attached a vulva that he felt that was the most comfortable one for him. He was still a virgin but had experimented with his new part a couple of times, his latest session he hid away from the interface with Seven was using a dildo on himself and moaning loudly Nines name as he imagined him fucking Connor.</p>
<p>Now that was becoming a reality with a little extra on the side.</p>
<p>Seven’s hand moved more into Connor’s pants, fingers teasing the soft lips and clit a little. Connor was aware he and Seven were similarly equipped so they would know exactly what to do to get pleasure from the RK800. Connor broke away from the kiss to softly moan as Seven’s fingers teased his pussy. They pulled away to help get Connor’s pants off, he helped them get the garments off but before Seven could go back and tease him Connor grabbed their arms and pushed them down on the bed to get on top of Seven.</p>
<p>The RK700 was surprised by this but let it happen. Connor dove in for another kiss while he pushed the hoodie up and off Seven. The smaller android reached down and took their boxers off. The two were both naked except for the white thigh high tights Seven wore. Connor grew excited as he kept kissing them, getting in between Seven’s thighs. Seven’s hands drifted down Connor’s body to his waist, pulling him closer so the two were flush to one another. Connor moaned behind the kiss feeling a wetness on his stomach, he knew that was the self lubricant Seven had for their component.</p>
<p>Connor was distracted by Seven he let out a loud gasp feeling a third hand trail up his back, pulling away from Seven to look over his shoulder. Nines was behind Connor, undressed like them as well. Connor’s eyes quickly glanced down to between Nines’ thighs and he moaned seeing the RK900’s cock. With Connor distracted by Nines, Seven made a move. With Nines help the two androids moved Connor so he was on his back on the bed. Seven laid at his side and Nines moved his legs so he would be in between them. Connor’s stress went up slightly but more in anticipation and nervousness.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” Seven pressed close to Connor’s side, a hand stroking his chest to reassure him.</p>
<p>Nines silently moved his hands towards Connor’s crotch, the RK800 sucking in a short breath as Nines started to use his hands on him. The RK900 teasing Connor’s clit with his thumb, just to get things going.</p>
<p>“Do you have self lubrication?” Nines finally spoke up.</p>
<p>Connor nods and he let it turn on, a good amount of the self lube leaking out of his pussy now. Nines easily slide a finger inside Connor, the RK800 gripping the sheets tight. Seven placed reassuring kisses on Connor’s neck while Nines slid the finger in and out of Connor while his thumb kept massaging his clit.</p>
<p>Connor made little gasps and moans while Nines fingered him, the RK900 added another finger. This wasn’t needed as they were all androids and didn’t need prep but this was Connor’s first time and the two wanted it to be special for him. Nines had three fingers pumping inside Connor’s pussy as the RK800 arched off the bed moaning loud. Seven pulled him in for a messy make out.</p>
<p>Nines removed his fingers, smirking slightly hearing Connor’s whine. He opened Connor’s legs more and moved closer, lining his cock up. Connor’s LED was yellow but a reassuring kiss to his temple from Seven had him calming down a bit. Nines slowly pushed into Connor’s pussy, the middle android letting out a loud moan. Praise was spilling from Seven’s lips as he took Nines’ cock so well. Soon the RK900 unit bottomed out in Connor, he took the upgraded android’s whole cock. This was what Connor preconstructed so many times, taking all of Nines’ cock, having the upgraded android inside of him.</p>
<p>Connor let out a moan of relief, lifting his hips up to get some friction. Nines took that as his signal to move and started to slowly cant his hips into Connor. The RK800 let out louder moans, feeling Nines’ cock going in and out of him.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well.” Connor moaned louder at the praise from Seven. “Oh, you like being praised? Like being called a good boy?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes!” Connor cries out as Nines picks up his pace, starting to move faster into Connor, holding his thighs. The pleasure was so intense, more than when Connor did this solo. Feeling Nines’ cock inside him for real was so much better than imagining a toy was it instead. Connor fisted the sheets tight as Nines’ kept his pace, the lewd sound of their synthetic flesh slapping against each other.</p>
<p>Seven crawled on top of Connor and captured his lips in a kiss, Connor kissed them back as his arms wrapped around the smaller android holding them tight. Connor could feel he was getting embarrassingly close, whining behind the kiss as that pleasure was building up. But before Connor reached orgasm Nines pulled out, Connor broke the kiss to whine loud but Seven grabbed his hand, the skin peeling away for an interface, Connor accepted it right when Nines entered Seven. </p>
<p>Both androids moaning in unison.</p>
<p>It was a different sensation for Connor, feeling Nines’ cock going in and out of his pussy but knowing physically it wasn’t there. Connor bit his lip feeling through the interface Seven tightening around Nines’ cock. Nines alternated between fucking Seven and Connor’s pussies, the two androids keeping up their interface the whole time. Nines was fucking Connor’s pussy when he started to let out louder moans and gasps, Seven could tell he was getting close.</p>
<p>Nines’ gripped Connor’s hips tight and started to pound into him, the RK800 didn’t last long after that. Connor arched off the bed, pressing more into Seven as he tightened around Nines’ cock and cummed. Seven moaned loudly too, feeling the orgasm Connor had through the interface. They broke the interface, kissing Connor’s face as he panted loud.</p>
<p>“He’s not done with you.” Seven whispered in Connor’s ear, that was the only warning he got as Nines started to pound hard and fast into Connor. The RK800 let out a pleased scream as his fists tightened so hard in the sheets they were threatening to rip. Seven rolled off Connor, allowing him to arch off the bed more. Nines was letting out quiet grunts until finally he cummed inside Connor, the RK800 let out a silent scream as he cummed as well.</p>
<p>Feeling Nines fill him up was heaven, it felt so good.</p>
<p>“You did so well.” Seven kissed Connor’s neck and he let out a weak moan. It turned into a whine when Nines pulled out of him. Connor felt the cum oozing out of his pussy, making him feel even more turned on despite the amazing sex he just had.</p>
<p>“That was incredible.” Connor panted out, still cooling his systems.</p>
<p>“We’re glad.” Nines rubbed Connor’s thighs, causing the RK800 to shiver in pleasure. “Do you want to rest Connor?” The RK800 looked up at the upgraded model. It was nice that he didn’t want to overwhelm Connor, he saw in his interface with Seven how much the two engaged in sex.</p>
<p>“I’m good, we can keep going.”</p>
<p>Seven made a happy noise as they moved in to kiss Connor’s lips. The RK800 closed his eyes and pulled them more on top of him, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Seven let out a whine when two large hands grabbed their waist and pulled them off of Connor pressing them flush against Nines’ chest. Connor mourned the loss of Seven pressed against his body but the view of Seven on full display while Nines’ hands smoothed over their body was a nice sight.</p>
<p>Seeing the size difference between the two sent a thrill down Connor’s spine. </p>
<p>Nines was already a tall android even next to Connor who was still six feet. But Seven was only five feet two inches, they were dwarfed by the RK900 who could hold them up with one arm around their waist. </p>
<p>Seven let out tiny moans while Nines kissed their neck, he opened his icy blue eyes to look at Connor. “You can touch and play with our bunny too.”</p>
<p>Connor perked up and he moved to be on his knees. Before Seven and Nines the RK800 was still all new to this so he leaned in and started to press kisses to Seven’s collarbone. Seven liked it given they let out little gasps. Connor was growing more confident as his fingers lightly trailed down Seven’s body, pressing more kisses to their pecs and touched their flat stomach. One of Nine’s hands dipped lower down Seven’s body and his fingers expertly started to tease their pussy. Seven letting out a louder moan as they were teased between their two upgraded models.</p>
<p>Seven was already loose so Nines didn’t need to stretch them out more to easily guide his cock inside them. The RK700 moaned but it was swallowed up by Connor kissing them. Nines slowly began to move his hips, Seven gripping his arm around their waist, their other was trapped next to their body by Nines’ strong grip. </p>
<p>Connor broke away from his kiss with Seven and Nines moved in to kiss him. Connor moaned happily around the kiss, happy to feel Nines’ lips against his own. He pre-constructed this moment many times before, of course Nines’ lips were perfect as they were created to be. The two younger androids kept kissing while Seven was sandwiched between them getting slowly fucked by Nines. </p>
<p>Whining loud between them at being ignored, Connor pulled away and looked down at Seven pouting. Chuckling Connor pressed a peck to their forehead.</p>
<p>“Sorry we weren’t giving you all our attention.”</p>
<p>“Our bunny is needy like that.” Nines snapped his hips hard into Seven getting them to moan.</p>
<p>Connor shivered hearing Nines call Seven <i>their</i> bunny, meaning he was now a part of this. </p>
<p>The RK800 kissed Seven quickly before nipping at their neck while his hands moved to their pussy. His fingers tease their clit while Nines fucks them, Connor enjoying the sounds they were making as his finger rubbed their clit faster. Seven doesn’t last much longer being pleasured by two people and cums on Nines’ cock. The RK900 didn’t stop fucking into them, getting even more sounds from them. Then Nines stopped ignoring Seven’s whines.</p>
<p>“Seven, lay down on the bed and Connor get between their thighs. I want to fuck you while you eat them out.” The two older androids both moaned at that thought.</p>
<p>Nines helped Seven off his cock and they laid on the bed opening their thighs. Connor got on his hands and knees in front of them. Connor was excited but still a little nervous, just minutes ago he lost his virginity so he was very out class with the other two androids. Seven looked at him and smiled in a way that made Connor feel a little more comfortable. He moved closer, wrapped his arms around their thighs so it was easier to hold them down and gently started to kiss the inside of Seven’s thighs. Seven let out tiny gasps from the kiss, squirming in Connor’s hold, the RK800 was glad he decided to hold them down. When Connor started to lick at their pussy Nines got behind Connor and pulled his hips up spreading his knees. Connor shivered knowing what was coming, he was still wet so Nines’ cock easily slid inside. Moaning while sucking on Seven’s clit had the smaller android tremble in pleasure.</p>
<p>Nines set a steady slow pace, not wanting to overwhelm Connor with having to focus on more than one thing. Nines ran his hand up Connor’s back, watching as the skin peeled away where he touched and reform.</p>
<p>Connor moaned each time Nines snapped his hips into him, sending a pleasant vibration through to Seven while he ate their pussy. Seven’s thighs squeezed around Connor’s head each time he sucked a little harder on their clit. Connor doubled his efforts, focusing on that small pearl to get them moaning louder. He groaned when one of their hands went into his hair and pulled on his hair tight. Nines started to snap his hips faster, an occasional low moan slipping from his lips.</p>
<p>All of this stimulation was too much for Connor and he orgasmed clenching hard around Nines’ cock. He tried to focus on Seven more to get them to cum, it didn’t take them long, they turned up their sensitivity so an orgasm was achieved faster. Nines moaned feeling Connor clench around him, a few more hard thrusts as the RK900 cummed inside Connor.</p>
<p>The rest of the day continued on with all three going at it like rabbits. Connor at times felt he wouldn’t be able to keep up but both Seven and Nines reassured him it was fine and to not feel overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Connor slowly blinked his eyes and his systems started to slowly reboot. Connor first registered it was the next morning, he also felt something on his chest. Looking down Connor was greeted to Seven’s head, they were laying on top of him, their head pillows by his chest. Both were still naked and quite dirty from the activities but being androids it didn’t bother them all that much.</p>
<p>There was a message notification in Connor’s HUD from Nines, opening it up, the message read.</p>
<p>
  <i>Do not worry about work, I put in a day off for you. You’re more than welcome to stay with Seven and this might sound fast but you can stay at our home if you like. There is thirium in the fridge and make sure Seven tends to Cricket.</i>
</p>
<p>Connor felt the blush glitch on his cheeks at Nines offering Connor to move in. He didn’t have a place to call his own, he was staying with Hank though he was starting to feel like an intruder, what with Hank now seeing someone.</p>
<p>Connor will think about the offer.</p>
<p>For now he gently shook Seven to wake them up, the smaller android booted up and slowly pulled their head up. Turning it to look at Connor, they greeted him with a soft smile and leaned in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Connor was surprised by the kiss but returned it.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you stayed.” They said sitting more up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m amazed I stayed in sleep mode despite my alarms.” Connor sat up, leaning back on his hands.</p>
<p>“That's the power of the RK900, stronger and faster isn’t just for show.” The two laughed at the joke. Connor decided to take a quick shower to clean up, not protesting at all when Seven slipped in to join him. The two cleaning one another, Connor enjoyed how domestic the moment was. When both were dried Seven went to go take care of their bunny. Connor was gathering his clothes off the floor and debated changing back into them. He didn’t have work today due to Nines putting in a day off for him, also he didn’t really do anything but his job so no where to go. Connor decided to just slip his boxers on, that was as casual as he can be.</p>
<p>Walking out of the bedroom Connor went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of thirium. He has to admit drinking it cold was interesting, he never stored his own thirium in Hank’s fridge. Connor would have choked if he was human from the drink watching as Seven just casually walked into the kitchen completely naked.</p>
<p>Connor watches them move as they open the fridge and gather some vegetables, taking them back where they came. Connor will admit only to himself he enjoyed watching them leave.</p>
<p>After Seven tended to their rabbit they joined Connor who sat on the couch, Seven still didn’t put any clothes on.</p>
<p>“Sorry is this uncomfortable for you? I usually don’t wear much when alone or at all really.” Seven sat down next to Connor. “I can put something on if you like.”</p>
<p>“No no it’s fine, this is your home you can do what you want. Besides, we saw enough yesterday.” So there was no reason for Connor to be flustered. </p>
<p>They flashed a smile at him and moved closer, leaning against his side. Connor let them lean on him until deciding to wrap an arm around Seven’s shoulders. They seemed to like that and scooted closer to Connor. Next thing Connor knew Seven was straddling his lap and kissing his lips. He was caught off guard by this drastic change in mood but he melted into the kiss. The two kept kissing and making out, Seven urged Connor to lay back and he laid on the couch with Seven on top of him.</p>
<p>Still making out as he felt their hands smooth down his chest and then start to push his boxers off. Connor getting the idea lifted his hips up and helped Seven take them off and toss the garment to the side. The two continued kissing while also starting to slowly grind, Connor gripping Seven’s hips pulling them closer. He could feel the wetness between them growing from their parts.</p>
<p>“I have an idea, stay still.” Seven pulled away from the kiss and moved around. Connor had an idea of what position Seven had in mind. It was the more famous pose named after a number that Gavin liked to immaturely reference. </p>
<p>Connor eagerly pulled their hips down to start eating their pussy, moaning when Seven did the same to his. The RK800 couldn’t believe he was doing this and enjoying it very much.</p>
<p>Being with Nines and Seven opened the floodgates to more amazing feelings and sensations he couldn’t get enough off. Pulling away to moan when Seven sucked on his clit. Connor in turn sucked on their clit, a shiver going down his spine hearing their choked out moan. The two went at it until they pulled two amazing orgasms from the other. Seven was lying on Connor while he idly stroked their side.</p>
<p>“So what do you do all day? If you don’t mind me asking?” Connor looked down at Seven’s head pillowed again on his chest. They were tracing the circle of his thirium pump regulator with a finger.</p>
<p>“Well I take care of Cricket and then maybe play with her, if I have any of my odd jobs all do those like walking the neighbors dogs, watering plants if they’re on vacation. Usually I’m just here by myself waiting for Nines, it got better when we got Cricket.” They were content with their life.</p>
<p>Connor and Seven stayed like that on the couch just chatting about anything and everything. Filling the silence up with talking as the hours went by. They both perked up hearing the door open, Connor more so not realizing how fast the time went by.</p>
<p>Nines hung his coat up and took his shoes off, walking more into the apartment he saw the two laying on the couch, not at all bothered by their state of undress. “Hello you two.”</p>
<p>Seven smiled, still laying on Connor. “How was work?”</p>
<p>“The usual, missed you being there Connor.” The RK800 flushed slightly, trying to hide it by burying his face in Seven’s hair.</p>
<p>Nines walked over to the two, Connor suddenly feeling even more exposed than before. The RK900 was still so intimidating. Connor couldn’t see it but Seven had a very coy expression on their face, they reached a hand out and palmed at Nines’ crotch.</p>
<p>“Well you’re here now, why don’t we take care of you after your lonely day.” There was a light purr in their voice.</p>
<p>“I would like that very much.” Seven smiled and urged Connor to get off the couch and sit on the ground. Connor followed their lead sitting on the plush carpet. Nines took a seat on the couch and Seven was quick to start undoing his belt, small hands expertly taking the RK900’s cock out. Connor picked up what Seven meant by ‘taking care’ of Nines.</p>
<p>Seven moved first and started to lave attention to the tip, their tongue swirling around the head. Connor moved in close and started to press featherlight kisses to the rest of Nines’ cock. The two older androids worship Nines’ cock with their mouths. Nines put a hand in Connor’s hair, the RK800 letting out a tiny moan from the touch. Seven was taking more of Nines’ cock in their mouth, bobbing their head up and down while Connor gave attention to the half of the cock they couldn’t get in their mouth. Seven pulled off, some thirium base saliva stringing from their lips to Nines’ cock. Connor found the sight incredibly erotic and dove in for a kiss. Seven kissed Connor back, having some moans swallowed up.</p>
<p>Connor pulled from the kiss and he wanted a taste of Nines’ cock.</p>
<p>Hank once said that Connor just loved having things in his mouth, whether it was his fingers analyzing evidence, chewing on a pen or anything else. Gavin said he had an oral fixation, Connor was starting to believe it. Having Nines’ cock in his mouth sent pleasure down Connor’s spine, making him get even wetter. Moaning around the cock in his mouth as he took more of it, hogging it all from Seven. They didn’t mind, instead watching Connor eagerly go down on Nines’ cock.</p>
<p>“What a good boy you are, sucking on my cock.” Nines praised Connor and enjoyed the whimper moan that was muffled from Connor. “I wonder if I can keep you here, just keeping my cock warm in your mouth.” Connor felt some lubricant drip down his thigh at that thought, sitting here suckling on Nines’ cock all day, he was getting hungry for it.</p>
<p>Connor eventually sped up his movements, bobbing his head faster. Nines threw his head back and a louder moan slipped from his lips. Seven laid their head on Nines’ thigh to watch Connor, letting the RK800 have his pleasure. Connor suddenly deepthroated Nines’ cock and the RK900 was surprised by that, gripping Connor’s hair tight as he cummed. Connor came as well, gulping up Nines’ cum as he shivered in pleasure, his pussy was dripping by now the lube getting on the carpet. Connor pulled off of Nines’ dick, some cum on his chin and lips. Seven moved in to lick it off and nibble at his lips until he kissed them. Nines enjoyed the sight of the two making out, hearing the wet noises from their kisses.</p>
<p>“Connor, you did such a good job you deserve a treat.” Connor pulled away from his kiss with Seven to look up at Nines, shivering in delight at being praised for a good job and now a reward. Nines took one of Connor’s hands pulling him up into his lap. Seven got up from the floor onto the couch sitting next to Nines as they leaned against his side. They looked like a missing puzzle piece being next to Nines.</p>
<p>Nines’ smoothed his hands down Connor’s sides, getting a shiver from the RK800. He then took notice of his pussy and how shiny and wet it was. “So wet for me, be a good boy and get on my cock.” </p>
<p>Connor bit his lip, he nodded his head eager to get his treat.</p>
<p>Reaching down and taking Nines’ cock he easily slipped it inside of him. Sitting down on the cock until it was all the way in. Connor braced his hands on Nines’ chest, hands gripping the fabric of Nines’ shirt. The RK900 looked so good, still dressed while Seven and him were naked. The contrast of the three was so pleasing to Connor as he started to ride Nines’ cock.</p>
<p>Nines put his hands on Connor’s hips, guiding him on his cock, keeping the steady pace Nines set. Seven was playing with themselves, Connor noticed they had two fingers moving inside their pussy, glad to know they were still enjoying this. Connor threw his head back when Nines’ cock hit a spot inside him that sent a wave of pleasure through his code.</p>
<p>That's when Nines suddenly gripped Connor’s hips tight and started to thrust faster into him, hitting that spot.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck!” Connor curses, gripping Nines’ shirt tighter.</p>
<p>As soon as Nines sped up he slowed down, Connor opened his eyes he screwed shut to wonder why Nines stopped. The RK900 is pulling Seven to be between them, their back to Nines’ chest, being once again sandwiched between the bigger androids.</p>
<p>“They wanted to still be a part of this.”</p>
<p>Connor weakly nodded and Nines continued his pace, Connor now gripping onto Seven as they reclined back on Nines to enjoy the show. They were still playing with their pussy, Connor wished he could focus just a little more so he could pleasure them but with how good Nines’ cock was going in and out of their pussy it was too distracting. Seven reached out with their free hand and touched Connor’s chest to then tease a nipple with their fingers. Connor moaned louder at that and clenched tighter around Nines’ cock. Snapping his hips harder until Connor cried out and cummed, pussy tightening even harder around Nines’ cock.</p>
<p>Connor took some deep breaths to cool his systems, Seven pulled him close so he leaned against them. They kissed his temple while Nines rubbed his back. Nines’ cock was still inside Connor and he actually enjoyed it still being there.</p>
<p>The three took it to the bedroom where Nines enjoyed once again pleasuring the two androids. After finally finishing Connor gave his answer to officially stay with the two. Seven was very happy that Connor would now stay, showing it by kissing him very passionately.</p>
<p>Nines was glad Connor would be moving in as well. He pulled Connor into a very soft kiss that made Connor’s thirium pump beat a little faster.</p>
<p>“I’m looking forward to pleasuring you my beloved Eights.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be more horny, just you wait, a certain other number named android will join this group.</p>
<p>Maybe the title of this series should be called 'Nines drowns in pussy and enjoys it.'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>